lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Hardware34
Hardware34 is a former clan leader, leading several clans including the Lightning Aerodex Clan, Evurikal Legion and High Authority. He was also the figurehead leader of the shortlived alliance group United Order and the coalition known as the Confederation. Information Hardware cites Birdman-Jay- as a source of influence, having viewed Birdman's methods in action, and has shared advice with the Armageddon Empire leader. Due to this, Hardware considers Birdman to be his "mentor". Hardware seems to have had a deep, hostile rivalry with ChimeranDinos, which has since subsided.Hardware34's testimony Hardware has frequently toyed with the idea of creating a clan rankings system. His first attempt at going through with the idea ended with his profile corrupting, losing his progress. In 2019, Hardware decided to hang up his leadership boots, viewing himself as "too old" to continue playing LittleBigPlanet. He considers it a semi-resignation due to a level of interest. History Beginnings Hardware first surfaced on December 30, 2009, after acquiring a PlayStation 3 system and a copy of LittleBigPlanet. He first discovered clans not too long after, finding a group called "Little Big Allstars Club". Liking the idea of a "club hangout", he created his own, but as he was very strapped for names, he come up with "Lemon Allstars Club" with friends Doominator5000, EJWhite13 and Chick-in-Hicks. After a while, with the latter two having disappeared from the group, Hardware and Doominator found organisations with similar means as theirs, but known as "Clans" instead of "Clubs", and thus they switched their group's name accordingly. Following this, Hardware met JudgingJudy999 (later known as Dragon_Kid321) and DragonZaris, leaders of Flaming Cross Swords and ZephyrXX, other small clans, and the three became allies. The Alliance Hardware's relationship Judge was a fickle one. Judge had an apparent agenda against the Akatsuki, the largest clan Hardware was aware of at the time. Judge was also a manipulative person, sending Hardware on an attack against other small clans, such as LittleBigCreators. Furthermore, despite their pact, Judge would frequently undermine Hardware's work, always taking his custom weapons and "improving" them by giving them better cosmetics, which otherwise did nothing new or hindered the purpose of Hardware's creations. After some time, Zaris closed down ZephyrXX and joined the LAC, while Doominator disappeared. Judge, however, was still intent on opposing the Akatsuki, and was revealed to have a history with Akatsuki member NightmareEden. Some time later, Judge revealed that he had actually joined the Akatsuki under Sagim_Ninja, and was very dismissive of Hardware's services to him. Dejected, Hardware sought to undermine Judge and get hin expelled from the Akatsuki, notifying Sagim that Judge was technically a member of the LAC as well as being the leader of Flaming Crossed Swords, a violation of Akatsuki's recruitment policy against multi-clanning. Judge, however, was one step ahead, stating that he quit the LAC and shut down the FCS, but Hardware and Zaris had one last trick up their sleeves: ZephyrXX. While it is true that the group was shut down, neither Hardware nor Zaris informed Judge, so Hardware informed Sagim that he was still in ZephyrXX as well. Judge's rash decision-making resulted in him saying to Hardware, in front of Sagim and other Akatsuki members "Tell him I quit", referring to Zaris and ZephyrXX. Having accidentally outed himself, Judge was kicked out of the Akatsuki. Judge attempted to rejoin the LAC, but Hardware informed him that, by his own admission, that he had quit, and told him not to come back. After this, Judge disappeared. Some time later, Hardware reconciled with the clans he had attacked, and changed the group's name to Lightning Aerodex Clan, seeking new horizons. Lightning Aerodex Clan Hardware began his new venture by recruiting Caboose1424563 and Risuthesquirrel as new lieutenants, later promoting Caboose as his new second in command, while also rerecruiting Doominator (now known as TopHatHero) and later TopBooger. Hardware's first order of business was to launch an attack on The Sackboy Army, led by SuperHeroMAH (later SuperMike2000), as they were harassing Caboose. Hardware's attack was a success, easily defeating them in a mech battle, which Hardware had grown somewhat proficient in. Tenacious, Mike created a string of TSA clones, all of which were defeated one by one. Rather than pursue further, Hardware forced Mike to either rebrand and become an ally of the LAC, or continue to face routine attacks from Hardware, Caboose and their mechs. Mike accepted and allied the newly branded "The Superhero Army" with the LAC. Hardware and Caboose later had to repell an attack from a re-emerging Judge and his new "Flaming Crossed Swords Revelations". Hardware and Caboose swiftly defeated him together, and he fled once again. The NaNo Wars Hardware's new alliance wasn't quite as beneficial as he had hoped; Mike had grown fond of Hardware's mech battling skill, and began picking fights with other clans, only to request help from the LAC to get them out of the situation. This later led to Mike picking a fight with NaNo Empire, led by Sharikahn. Once again, Mike sent Hardware their way, and began what Hardware would come to refer as the NaNo Wars. Some time into the conflict, Hardware and Sharikahn underwent a ceasefire, where Mike later picked a fight with the Chimeran Crusaders led by ChimeranDinos. Hardware and Chimera fought, but Hardware won easily, which impressed Chimera, with the two soon forming an alliance. Soon, Hardware and Chimera caught onto Mike's operations, and they, along with NaNo, launched a surprise attack on TSA. Defeated, Mike resorted to his old trick of making a clone, calling in The Sackboy Clan Revelations, after Judge's example. Unswayed, Hardware defeated him again, this time forcing him to join the LAC and assimilate his forces into the group. Mike accepted and TSA was no more. Mike's abrasive actions unfortunately had dire consequences; the Black Scythe Army, led by Jukewannabe, appeared and declared war on the LAC for attacking NaNo, unaware that Hardware and Sharikahn were now on friendlier terms. Hardware was forced to accept Juke's challenge, and met with him alongside Chimera, who had an amount of fear for Juke's power. Rather than attempt to fight, Chimera instantly swore fealty to Juke, seemingly shunning Hardware whilst doing so. The battle between Juke and Hardware was short, with Juke destroying Hardware's mech almost instantly. Juke decided to show mercy by ordering the LAC to rebrand, thinking their clan's name was making them look bad. Hardware accepted Juke's terms and changed the group's name to Dark Zephyr. Dark Zephyr Caboose left Dark Zephyr, believing it to be a mistake, forcing Hardware to find a suitable replacement. Eventually, Hardware recruited new lieutenants Evil_Doer500, Lew1999 and Thebruceys, with Evil showing the highest potential, having recently closed down his own group, the Evil Empire. Hardware would begin being mentored by Birdman-Jay-, leader of the Armageddon Empire. Hardware's clan later drew the attention of Chaos Clan, who attacked them for no apparent reason. While Dark Zephyr responded in kind for a moment, Hardware eventually gave up after gaining advice from Birdman. Hardware later fought against LAMSTAR, a clan of a sort led by Lewis300199. Hardware found Lewis' claims of being a so-called "Living Legend" preposterous, while also engaging in several battles with him. Hardware eventually grew tired of the battles and decided to give up mech battling altogether. Chimera later resurfaced with a new group known as Vorox Corporation, which seemingly sided with Lewis. Hardware quickly grew annoyed with Chimera's pomposity, and declared war, his create battle winning thanks to Chimera's bad luck. After some time passed, with the so-called "Great Battle of LBP" taking place, Hardware was issued a threat from Axis member TFudgey7. Confused and already wary of the Chaos Clan's previous attempt, Hardware rallied his allies in a potential bid to stop Axis from wiping them out, with Hardware calling for an allied organisation to be formed, going for a "fight fire with fire" approach. Hardware sought to put Chimera in charge of the alliance, with himself as second-in-command. Chimera, however, decided to choose Lewis over Hardware, so Hardware doubled down on his plan and created an alliance without him, consisting of Dark Zephyr, Recluse (led by Gallefrey10) and TopBooger's short-ived clan, creating the United Order. Hardware later learned that Chimera had joined Axis, and soon Thebruceys admitted to Hardware that he was an Axis spy, having recently been swayed by them. Soon, Chimera announced for their other spy to come forwards; Evil. Evil's reason was due to Hardware's arrogance, seeing it as his undoing. Hardware decided to give up altogether, and shut down both Dark Zephyr and the Order. The Enclave Later, Hardware and Evil, who had reconciled, later began planning something new. Chimera, now a high ranked member of Fallen Reich, feared a resurgence from Hardware, began issuing threats at a perceived return. True, Hardware returned with a group known as the Enclave. Chimera immediately got onto the offensive and followed up on his threats, but Hardware ignored them. Some time later, Evil left the Enclave and created the Imperium. At some later point, Hardware began recieving threats from an individual known as the "COD3", and traced them back to Megadan22, leader of Black Sun. Hardware issued a counter-attack, but eventually, the true culprit was unmasked by Megadan, and the Enclave and Black Sun became allies. Eventually, the FR dissolved and a group known as Turan Empire took its place, and once again Hardware's "rogues gallery" (Chimera, Lewis, Bruce, et al) were involved. Once again Chimera engaged in hostilities. ThE-EliteE-EmrE (also known as Attilah), Turan's leader, eventually engaged in negotiations with Hardware and Evil, whose group was also being harassed by Turan. While Hardware and Attilah reached more amicable terms, Chimera, who happened to be Chimera's second-in-command, sabotaged the negotiations, in the same sitting, declared war. Attilah appeared to be aloof with the situation. Chimera's actions began the Turan-Enclave Conflict. Following a second war with Turan and a subsequent with believed puppet Viperia, the Enclave withdrew to devise a new strategy. Evurikal Legion Hardware and his acting right hand, Bzine, met with Resistance member Haler57, and they engaged in plans to merge the two clans together, as the Resistance was also a known target of Turan's. Creating the name "Evurikal Legion", Hardware presented the idea to Resistance leader StickerSlap, who rejected the idea. Hardware decided to keep the idea of the Evurikal Legion and used it to rebrand, recruiting Haler in the process, officially replacing Evil as his second-in-command. The Legion's schematic was to ignore Turan's threats, declaring that, under technicality, they are a new clan. Later, Sticker approached Hardware, stating that Hardware was to blame for his own problems with the Resistance, after "stealing" Haler from them and using them as a back pedal to achieve new heights. Haler, embittered by his previous treatment in the Resistance, advised that Hardware go on the counter-offensive. While Hardware initially devised a create war against them, xFinal_IsaacX, leader of the Remnants Union, which the Resistance was part of, warned him not to attempt any hostility with their coalition. The Legion later went into hiatus, due to Hardware having affairs elsewhere. He left Haler in charge, unaware that Judge, who had rejoined the group earlier on having apparently changed his ways, conspired with Haler to abandon the group, and they both left. Hardware was understandably furious upon return, as Haler's poor handling of Hardware's hiatus and abandonment of the group left the Legion in disarray. Getting himself back into the system, Hardware tasked himself with two new projects, Operation Vesuvius and the notorious Operation Exclave. Having devised a schematic with Bzine and new recruit MasksAndKnives, Hardware plotted to overthrow the LittleBigPlanet Union, believing them to be a corrupt party. The plan went awry when Judge was invited onto the team by Masks, who happened to be a mutual contact of both Hardware, Judge and LBPU President M88youngling. Hardware had insisted that Judge was not trusted and could potentially screw over the plan, and eventually this truly came to pass when Judge notified M88 in an act of spite, seemingly holding a lifetime grudge against Hardware. Hardware later confessed his intentions to M88, but was reassured by the President that his beliefs were false. As a result of conspiring with a traitor, Masks was removed from the group. Hardware later engaged in conflicts with Swordsman_9. With Vesuvius also failing, and both Megadan and Elliot_Blackops leaving, Hardware eventually grew tired and gave up, shutting down the Legion. This did not sit well with those who were known to oppose Hardware, such as Chimera and Lewis, who managed to catch wind of Masks' fall from the Legion and as such, they began to use Masks as a means to spread lies stating that Hardware had been defeated and that Masks was in charge of the Legion. They attempted to announce that all remaining members of the Legion report to Masks, but Hardware notified all of them of the closure, and as a result none of them did so. High Authority A while later, LittleBigPlanet 3 released, and Hardware made plans to start a clan ratings system. This went awry due to a profile corruption, which forced him to give up. Not long after, Hardware, Bzine and Elliot began piecing together a new organisation, calling it the "High Authority". Hardware's original vision was to give it an Arthurian theme and began creating a new recruitment video, but a second orofile corruption led to him doubling down on his plans, eventually creating the group instead with a space theme. The High Authority engaged with the Axis Alliance led by LBP-Savior-_-, an unofficial leader. Declaring them pretenders, Hardware led a smear campaign against them. The High Authority was soon joined by Lewis, who helped Hardware transform the organisation into a Viking-themed group, while also contributing to Hardware's smear campaign. The High Authority later constructed their own coalition, the Confederation, and invited a few clans into it. One clan, the Ashina Clan, was later invited into Axis, forfeiting their position on the Confederation, which only increased Axis-High Authority hostilities. The Axis were eventually snuffed out when Savior left, supposedly having been talked down by High Authority member JAD_YASS. Hardware later grew bored of LBP, deciding that he was simply now too old to continue, and that there was nobody left to help achieve his goal of reestablishing a clanning community. He has since dabbled in potentially returning, only should anyone else return also. His plan, titled "PHOENIX", remains inactive as of this writing. References Category:Leaders Category:People